Vengeance
by dareya's lover aka charvi
Summary: "senior inspector shreya, you have failed today as a senior inspector of C.I.D, aapne jo bhi kiya vo bohot galat thha,C.I.D ne aap ke upar poora bharosa kiya thha aur aapne kya kiya, poori c.i.d ko dhoka diya, you have not only betrayed but you have also betrayed your whole nation," Now she believes dont trust too mcuh dont love too mcuh because it can hurt too much!
**Hello people! long time no see right!? well here is my comeback story from the long break i had. Please take out time to leave a review, it really feels nice :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"senior inspector shreya, you have failed today as a senior inspector of C.I.D, aapne jo bhi kiya vo boht galat thha,C.I.D ne aap ke upar poora bharosa kiya thha aur aapne kya kiya, poori c.i.d ko dhoka diya, yiou have not only betrayed but you have also betrayed your whole nation, sharam aati hai mujhe yeh kehne mein ki senior inspector shreya meri team ki member hai, aapko c.i.d se nikala jaata hai"**

 _and a tear escaped her eyes, which never had found their way to shreya's eyes before in front of anyone in c.i.d Mumbai. Her colleagues moths fell agape when they saw the tear falling through her eyes, shreya had shared her feeling with people over there, but never she had cried or showed any kind of emotion. Everyone stood there while shreya kept her head hung low in humilation while ACP Pradyuman continued roaring at her_

 **"ab mujhe shayad lag raha hai ki meine tumhein promotion deke aur tumhein asmaanon ki uchahiyo mein bhejne ki galati ki"**

 _he said in one go, while the words said continued to stab shreya's heart, her eyed brimmed with tears but she blinked back the salty water back into her eyes, slowly and slowly her senses overpowered her and every word that ACP spoke numbed her to the core_

 **"shreya, you were one of my best lady-officers, isiliye meine sabse pehle tumhe preference di, lekin ab lagta hai mujhse bohot badi galati ho gayi hai"** _acp said_

 _her heart continued to ache with the feeling of self-disgust seizing her, how could she do that?_

 **"ab kuch nahi ho sakta shreya, you are out of c.i.d mumbai and you cannot join any other crime branch, is haadse ke baad you could have been behind bars, lekin meine bhi kaise karke tumhein bacha liya.."**

 _"behind bars" never in her whole life she thought that she would be behind bars, that feeling was bitter enough for her to digest, she tried one last way to defend herself that she knew would utterly fail_

 _"sir i'm really sorry, but meine kuch nahi kiya hai, i'm innocent"_

 **"bas shreya ab aur jhoot nahi, jhoot se sakht nafrat hai mujhe, pata hai aaj DCP ne mujhe kitni baatein sunai tumhari wajah se, ab jao yahan se, i dont want to see you in my bureau"** _he said and stromed out of the bureau angrily._

 _Shreya was left their... grief stricken weak enough not to understand and grasp the situation, a tear rushed through her eyes down her cheeks..she wiped it, her heart pounding with shame and embarrassment_

 _"itna bada dhoka kiya tumne mere saath...itna bada dhoka...meri poori life, poora carrier barbad karidya, meri mehnat, meri respect sab mujhse chin gayi..do pal bhi nahi lage, sabko mujhse meri respect cheen ne keliye"_

 _she thought sick at the hear, she couldn't face her colleagues anymore, she was ashamed, self-disgusted, mad at the moment, she had the fear of being judged, fear of what might they think of her, she couldn't face purvi nor tarika, sachin and abijeet along with daya, th epeople whom she felt genuinely. She took a deep breath and without wasting a second took her bag and moved out of the bureau._

 _for the next 7 days, she literally did not see daylight except the on eon her window, her friends tried calling and texting her but she wouldn't reply, her mother kept calling to her for food, she wept and sobbed for long hours in her fathers arms. Any other girl would have subtly took revenge but she wasn't any other girl down the street, she was special. She would blankly sit on the dinner table while sachin cracked jokes to make her life and purvi would bring sassy clothes for her to wear which she used to love. Daya would sing for her and abhijeet would make fun of him, but she didn't really seem to overcome the anxiety._

 _Certainly the c.i.d wont come to the house of an ex-c.i.d member just to please her, but they did because she was special._

 _"forget it all shreya" said her mother sitting beside her. "have a fresh start, start a new job"_

 _"why will she start a new job alka,' said her father " when there is no fault of her's in this whole situation, why would she regret and feel guilty?"_

 _"there is my fault papa..fault of trusting too much and loving too much..though my love wasn't wrong a bit..my trust was" she said and waves of guilt filled her heart._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N So here i end it with this kinda prologue chapter (it was short but i'm sorry) i know many of you wont have liked it and are ready to throw things at me:P but believe i love shreya till eternity and she's my favourite, its just that i'm showing her in a different light. Dareya? why not babies! and yes it will be a short one, maybe a 3-shot!**

 **till then,**

 **read and review,**

 **yours,**

 **dareya's lover**

 **aka**

 **charvi ;)**


End file.
